Sakura Nogawa
is a seiyū born in Toyohashi, Aichi on March 1, 1978. Her height is 153 cm and her weight is 54 kg. Notable voice roles *Ryunmei Ranka in Slap UP Party: Arad Senki *Tsubasa in Angel Tales *Misha Arsellec Lune in Ar tonelico *Misha Arsellec Lune in Ar tonelico II *Gengorou,Nenesha in Ar tonelico II *Fubuki Sakuragasaki in Arcade Gamer Fubuki *Izumi Makihara in Ayakashi *Kaorin in Azumanga Daioh *Yuka-chan in Azumanga Daioh *Kunugi-Tan in Binchō-tan *Chako Hasegawa in Cosplay Complex *Mei, Misha Arsellec Lune in Cross Edge *Asakura Nemu in D.C. ~Da Capo~ *Asakura Nemu in D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ *Tsukasa in Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Masuda Shizuka in Final Approach *Satoka Tachikawa in Gate Keepers 21 *Aihara Nana in KimiKiss ~Pure Rouge~ *Cidre (Episode 01) in King of Bandit Jing *Arisugawa Yui, Sakaki Mizuki in Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *Ayumi Mamiya in Magikano *Philomel Hartung in Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis *Shiho Munakata in My-HiME *Shiho Huit in My-Otome *Kuriko in Nanaka 6/17 *Hiroko Kaizuka (Episode 04, 11, 13) in Naru Taru *Manaka / Yongo (Episode 3 & 10) in Narue no Sekai *Michiko Takane in Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Cha Chi in Penguin Musume Heart *Kaoru Mitarai in Pita Ten *Nono (Episode 8) in Popotan *Ma in Pugyuru *Kasugano Ray in Ray the Animation *Miyuki Onizuka in Real Bout High School *Aki-chan in RockMan.EXE (MegaMan NT Warrior) *Hina-Ichigo in Rozen Maiden *Hina Ichigo in Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre *Hina Ichigo in Rozen Maiden Träumend *Tsubasa in Saint Beast *Saishi (Episode 18, 21, 22) in Samurai Deeper Kyo *Edomae Lunar in Seto no Hanayome *Okuwaka Tsubomi in Strawberry Panic! *Erica Hartmann in Strike Witches *Peridot Hamilton in Tales of Hearts *Tsubasa in Tenshi no Shippo *Nene Hampden in Tristia of The Deep Blue Sea *Io Sakuragawa in True Tears *Computer Voice in Ultra Maniac *Nene Mikumo in Venus Versus Virus *Young Rishid Ishtar in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Liseto Lander in Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island *Asuka Hina in Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film, Memories Off 5 the Animation *Female Fighter in Granado Espada (Japanese version) Discography Singles * 2001-08-01: Soyokaze no Rondo * 2002-01-26: Heart no Puzzle * 2002-08-07: Hoshi no Furu Oka * 2003-07-24: SAKURA Magic ~shiawase ni narou~ * 2004-10-27: ''Kimiiro Palette — TV anime Final Approach opening theme * 2004-12-01: Joyeux Noël ~seinaru yoru no okurimono~ * 2006-01-25: Motto! — TV anime Magikano opening theme * 2006-10-04: Dual Love on the planet ~Hanoka~ — TV anime Hanoka opening theme * 2006-11-? : Install Your Heart - TV anime Mega Man Star Force (anime) opening theme * 2008-10-22: Eternal Memory - Radio drama Thor Code opening theme * 2010-01-29: Last Stop * 2010-07-28: Heavenly Days Albums * 2003-02-05: SAITA * 2004-03-01: U.La.Ra * 2005-03-24: PoTeChi * 2005-08-03: Cherries — character & theme song best * 2006-04-12: Tenohira no naka no Lupica * 2007-08-01: Kazeiro Renpu * 2010-08-25: Happy Harmonics Live * 2010-11-14: ''Live Tour 2010 ~Happy Harmonics~ External links *Sakura Melody - official site Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:People from Aichi Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors es:Sakura Nogawa ko:노가와 사쿠라 ja:野川さくら ru:Ногава, Сакура zh:野川櫻